Biomarkers used for disease diagnoses are usually present in bio-samples with a wide variety of other biomolecules, some of which are structurally homologous to the biomarkers themselves. In addition, the levels of the biomarkers in a sample are usually extremely low. Therefore, sensors to detect these biomolecules must be both very sensitive and specific.
Fluorophores have been valuable tools in biosensing/bioimaging for disease screening, diagnosis and monitoring. However, the low quantum yield (QY) of some of these fluorophores caused by non-radiative decay, especially by self-quenching, limits the effectiveness of these fluorophores in biosensing/bioimaging applications. Enhancement of the fluorescence can, therefore, improve the sensitivity of fluorophore-mediated biosensing and bioimaging.